Electrical cables are used in a wide variety of applications to interconnect devices and carry audio, video, and Internet data. One common type of cable is a radio frequency (RF) coaxial cable (“coaxial cable”) which may be used to interconnect televisions, cable set-top boxes, DVD players, satellite receivers, and other electrical devices. Conventional coaxial cable typically consists of a central conductor (usually a copper wire), dielectric insulation, and a metallic shield, all of which are encased in a polyvinyl chloride (PVC) jacket. The central conductor carries transmitted signals while the metallic shield reduces interference and grounds the entire cable. When the cable is connected to an electrical device, interference may occur if the grounding is not continuous across the connection with the electrical device.
A connector, such as an “F-connector” (e.g., a male F-connector), is typically fitted onto an end of the cable to facilitate attachment to an electrical device. Male F-connectors have a standardized design, using a hexagonal rotational connecting ring with a relatively short length available for finger contact. The internal threads on the connecting ring require the male connector to be positioned exactly in-line with a female F-connector for successful thread engagement as rotation begins. The male F-connector is designed to be screwed onto and off of the female F-connector using the fingers. However, the relatively small surface area of the rotational connecting ring of the male F-connector can limit the amount of torque that can be applied to the connecting ring during installation. This limitation can result in a less than secure connection, especially when the cable is connected to the device in a location that is relatively inaccessible. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to facilitate grounding continuity across cable connections while facilitating the application of torque to, for example, a male F-connector during installation.